Supermarkets and warehouses have many isolated refrigeration coils where potential leaks can occur. Individual sensing devices at each location would be cost prohibitive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,257 discloses the concept of a plurality of test spaces with tubing leading from the test spaces through valves to a single gas sensor, but no means for purging the system is disclosed.